Hope
by squallwis04
Summary: Otsu spares her from death, but can an artificially created golem become truly alive? Alternate ending to the anime. Please R&R, thanks. COMPLETE
1. Plans

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Zombie Loan, all characters, places, names, etc. are copyright of Peach-Pit. They are by no means mine! So don't sue! This plot, however, is my own, spawn of my unbridled, albeit quite unimaginative, imagination. The name of the golem "Hope" is also my idea, my own interpretation. Any resemblance of any name to any person, living or otherwise, is purely coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES aka RANDOM RAMBLING**:

Fic started: October 29, 2007 (evening)

I keep getting these fic-ideas even though I'm working on others...oh well. This'll most probably be less than five chapters, making it my shortest multi-chaptered fic.

This sequence of events takes place as an alternate ending, at the last episode of the Zombie Loan anime. Let's just say I wished for an alternate ending, or rather am writing one...a happier one. Cheesy? Idealistic? I don't really mind. Don't get me wrong...I loved the Zombie Loan series, and understand that there are parts that are indeed dark and depressing. I don't know if I'm killing something of the series here (or not killing, to put it another way), but all the same...I'm doing it anyway, mostly to satisfy my self-righteous ego. Please forgive if the characters might seem somewhat OOC...

Oh yeah, please review, if possible. I mean constructive criticism and non-degrading, non-mortifying comments, that is. Well, if you just HATE the fic, then don't continue reading! It's that simple! You don't have to blab about 'how the story sucks' or something. Well, you can write flames, but you'd just be wasting your time and effort, you can be sure of that. So please. If you don't like this, then just go and write something you do like . Everyone has the potential to come up with a great story.

Oh well. That takes care of my A/N protocol. Enjoy!

------------------------------

**"Hope"**

_Zombie Loan_

------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

**Plans**

------------------------------

She trembled in his arms...so fragile, as if she might break with the slightest pressure.

She was silent, but her eyes spoke volumes as they stared pleadingly into his. _'Don't leave me...please...don't let me go...'_

_'I'm afraid...what will happen to me?'_

He seemed to understand, as if a link existed between them that needed no tangible medium. _'You're safe now; I will protect you...'_

-------------------

"What are you planning to do, Shito?" Otsu asked.

Shito replied without hesitation. "I'll bring her home, take care of her...teach her how to talk..."

Otsu then glanced at Michiru, Yuuta and Chika. Michiru smiled and nodded _'I think that's a good idea'_, Yuuta shrugged _'I guess it'll be okay'_, and Chika...paid no attention to anything but his account card.

The doctor looked on at the touching scene, as did the others, and sighed...partly in relief that the incident was over, and partly because he did not know how to deal with this new situation. Though unsure of the how and why, Shito seemed to care very much about the form he was cradling then...and, perhaps it was just fancy, but somehow it also seemed that she was reciprocating the feeling...?

No...these things had to be thought out rationally. Was she even capable of feeling? It certainly looked that way, but...no matter how human she looked, she was still a golem...an unnatural existence. It was unsure if she even had a soul, or had feelings; besides, she would need to be given a special enzyme every now and then just to survive...unless...

While mulling over his own thoughts, he spotted Nogi at the corner of his vision. The scientist was gaping at the others, particularly at Shito and the female golem. He was reaching into his coat pocket...

...and Otsu was beside him in an instant. "Don't consider doing that just yet," he said loud enough for only Nogi to hear, "You might end up not living to regret it."

"Sh-she's a golem! We have to dispose of them all now!" The scientist hissed, eager to pull out his gun and start shooting, yet fearful at the same time of the other man's dominating presence.

"Put the weapon away," the 'medical student' uttered, and the other man followed. Otsu put on a thoughtful expression on his face. "An idea popped into my head just now. You said that the golem needed a chemical in order to keep on living, is that right?"

"Y-yes...a special amino acid, but, why...?"

He nodded. "And do you still have some of the serum that was used to destroy that monster Phalanx?"

"The formula is in my desk...still-"

"Good. I'll need at least the formulae of both as soon as possible."

Nogi blanched. "You do not mean to..."

He cut the other man off. "I am not sure of Yoshizumi's intentions, but if what he wanted was simply to create new life..." here he looked at Nogi straight in the eye, "then he was successful with her, at least."

"That's madness! It is nothing more than a..." Nogi paled even more.

"Or should I say very nearly successful. I think I can figure out a way to create a compound that could serve to keep her alive with one inoculation, or at least a series that will work better with each progressive infusion."

"What?! Why...?"

"Maybe I've seen one too many autopsies for my liking, and would like to prevent another one if I can. Personally, I believe that this 'golem' is much too 'alive' to be disposed of right now; she is capable of harboring thoughts and emotions, of making decisions. Besides, she shouldn't be punished for faults that are not hers. Do not worry...I will take full responsibility for this, and you can think of it as getting rid of evidence on your part."

Tension faded from Nogi's face a little.

Otsu continued. "Just this one; just her. I am not planning to create new life from corpses or conduct twisted experiments like Yoshizumi – and you, I should add – did."

The other man appeared even more at ease. "F-fine...you will have your data tomorrow...all that I have not burned yet...but I will have no further part in this, you hear me?"

"Thank you." Otsu said simply as he watched Nogi finally leave. He then thought to himself as he approached Shito, _'Although...there is the matter of something other than the body...'_

_'What the heck am I doing...?'_

--------------------

"Shito..."

The young man looked up at Otsu. Though weary from his recent ordeals, his eyes, usually stoic and cold, were full of firmness and genuine warmth.

_'He's...changed somehow...'_ The older man thought pensively. "It's about...her."

Shito nodded, and left the girl in the care of Yuuta and Michiru. Chika had sauntered towards them, and also noticed the difference in his partner, though did not voice his observation just yet.

Otsu proceeded to explain the details pertaining to the girl-golem. Both Shito and Chika listened intently, the former being more attentive.

Chika sighed, looking annoyed. "What a burden..."

"What did you say?" Shito glowered threateningly.

The silver-haired boy suddenly grinned and waved his arms in front of him. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Actually, I think keeping her with us will be a good idea. She does you a lot of good, buddy. Now's the first time ever I've seen you so happy." He added in a more serious tone, "And I also think that she deserves to live even after all that's happened...isn't that right?"

"I agree," Otsu stated, "I am going to work on a formula that will help in making her body more...human, so to speak; more permanent. I will just have to wait for Nogi's papers..."

Shito was at a loss for words. "You guys..."

"Now don't go all sentimental on us, you wimp," Chika warned playfully, clapping his friend on the back. "Of course we'll help you out! We're pals, right?"

"Although," Otsu continued, "there is the matter of the golem possibly not having a soul...or at least an entirely human soul, like even we zombies have. There is no doubt that she is alive, but what kind of 'life' is still a complicated matter..."

"Oh...and I wonder how Ferryman will take this too..." Chika remarked.

Shito stood in contemplation for a moment then said, "There is a way."

"Hmm...?"

"I will give her a soul of her own."

While Chika reeled in astonishment, Otsu did not seem very surprised. "I thought so...it is possible then, huh? Something from the Xu Fu mafia, perhaps?"

"Yes. It will take some time for preparations, but I'll be able to manage it."

"And about Ferryman and the higher-ups..." Otsu asked, noting Chika's earlier comment, "Since I talked to Nogi about it, I am willing to take the responsibility..."

Shito interrupted. "No! I provide the soul; I will be the one liable for..."

"Idiots!" Chika butt in loudly, causing the other two men to look at him in slight annoyance. "We're all in cahoots here, okay? I suppose we can just let him add it to our tab, but I'm not sure if that's even possible. In any case, we're all co-conspirators in this little scheme, and I don't really mind as long as Shit-shito here's happy enough to help me get my hands on even more money. That clear?"

Shito raised an eyebrow flatly. "You talk too much, dumbass."

"What's that?!" The two got into another dust-cloud fight.

Otsu only shook his head and smiled wryly. _'Oh boy...this'll get us into trouble, so why am I not worried?'_ Already he was contemplating on how much would be added to all their dues by the time Bekko would be through with them.

------------------------------

**A/N: **Ah well...I sincerely hope I did the characters justice. Otsu seems the most OOC here, as he plays a central role. Anyway, I'm still figuring out details as I go along...

This has to be the fastest I've completed a chapter (excluding 1- or 2-page prologues). LOL


	2. Duties

**A/N: **Midnight as I write this...oh well. Inspiration can strike at any time. I'm just happy there're no classes yet tomorrow (today).

**KisaraCrystal** – Thank you for the review, and for liking the story. Anyway, I updated this in record time, considering the rate at which I usually update...

Ah well. No more further ado. Enjoy!

------------------------------  
------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

**Duties**

------------------------------  
------------------------------

"It will be that much?!" Chika was beside himself with shock.

Ferryman Bekko nodded, looking every bit as serious as possible; there was no way he was joking. "This being, this golem, was made through artificial means by that doctor you just disposed of yesterday. To overlook that and simply take her under our wing would demand compensation. Even if we divide the sum among you two and Otsu, the total would still amount to...this," he held up an abacus and showed it to the pair standing in front of him.

Shito nodded, but then glared murderously at his partner when the latter said, "Well then, is there a bounty for her?"

Bekko thought for awhile, then replied, "I suppose that is possible,"

"Ferryman!" Shito exclaimed.

Bekko continued to talk, "but the bounty would only amount to...this," he adjusted the beads on his abacus and again presented it to the two.

"Th-this isn't even worth the trouble in the first place..." Chika was now totally dejected.

"I'll take the loan..." Shito replied calmly after giving his partner another disgusted look.

"The loan?" Bekko repeated, "Not the bounty? Firstly, you both will have to take the loan since you are, shall we say, two for one. Just be grateful that I even let you split between yourselves. The bounty you may take separately, but the loan has to be done jointly. In any case, this new addition will be dead weight, you know...and you also have that other girl to worry about..."

Chika was suddenly fired up. "Hey! At least Gopher is useful for finding black rings, not to mention getting Yomi to come out more often!"

Unable to stand any more, Shito deftly clocked his partner on the chin. "We already agreed to this, didn't we, Akatsuki? Now just shut up and accept the damn loan already!"

Chika didn't bother to resist. Why the heck did he even agree to this absurd plan? All this would only get him into more money trouble! What the heck was he thinking?

Somehow, he did foresee this scenario. Still, he went along with it, slowly raising his hand in resigned acquiescence. "Okay, okay...if it means that much to you...Shit-shito..." he grumbled.

"All right then..." Bekko began writing something on a notebook, "...and...there...we...go. That's it, boys. The loan has been added to your accounts and Otsu's as well."

The medical student had passed by earlier and informed the Ferryman of their plan. Shito walked in during the conversation and also helped in clearing things up. Chika arrived much later, after Otsu had to leave for an appointment.

The particular matter of accommodating a golem bore much weight with the higher-ups in the system, as this being was one of the unnatural that came to be through 'unofficial' channels. Both Otsu and Shito had to explain every step of each of their ideas, as well as do a lot of convincing, to garner justification for their past actions, as well as permission for their future actions.

The argument that their efforts would help them become more effective bounty hunters against illegal zombie contractors seemed helpful in furthering their cause, but one key point really struck a chord with all involved: Shito's plan of using one of the Xu Fu techniques of soul impartment.

"Corpse Release Spell?" had been Bekko's question. "Immortality?"

"I'm not sure...still working on it..." was the whispered reply.

After that, it was only a short while before permission was given to continue – with corresponding monetary penalties, of course...but Shito and Otsu were fully aware and willing. Xu Fu secrets certainly had uses other than whatever dark purposes they were made for.

Shito presumed that, although the guy had given his assent the day before, Chika was largely unpredictable and would probably retract when faced with the reality of incurring even more debt, especially when this much was involved. He was not proved wrong, but fortunately Chika relented in the end without much of a fight.

"Thank you, Ferryman," Shito remarked calmly, "now please excuse me." He left the room without further incident.

Chika stayed a few moments more in thought, before smiling at Bekko, giving him a thumbs-up and leaving as well. Deep inside, he knew what he was thinking at the time he agreed: the need of a true friend.

Truthfully, it wasn't really that bad...

--------------------

From the look of Michiru's room, it was apparent that another party, albeit a small one this time, had taken place earlier.

"Fantaaaannnn" Koyomi droned in her sleep. Apparently she again had too much to drink. Michiru wondered what would happen if the girl drank something like beer...

A tug at her arm made her look to the side. The golem was pointing at Koyomi and looking questioningly at her. _'What happened?'_ she seemed to ask.

"Oh, she's just drunk...huh?" This was the first time the golem initiated any interaction since yesterday. All the time, somebody else had to talk to her first before she would show any kind of communication; even then, she seldom did.

Nonetheless, Michiru was glad that the girl was opening up more to them. "She was drinking this," she said, taking a half-empty bottle of Fantan and offered it to her now-attentive companion. The golem at first looked blankly at the drink, and then took it from Michiru and poured the contents sloppily into her mouth – apparently mimicking Koyomi. As a result, a lot of the remaining drink splashed over her face and clothes.

"Oh dear! We'll have to get you cleaned up," Michiru remarked, smiling warmly. Earlier, Otsu passed by and injected some chemical into the golem. Before he left, he had explained to Michiru and Koyomi about the golem – she could be given food and water, and a bath like everyone else, but care should be taken. More importantly, they should interact and socialize with her as much as possible, and observe her reactions and behavior.

And, as suggested by Koyomi, what better way of socializing than having a party, right?

She took a blouse and skirt of her own from the cabinet, and led the golem to the washroom. As she began taking the soiled clothes off, Michiru noticed, not for the first time, how many stitches and scars the young girl had.

"Don't those hurt...?" she asked, though not really expecting an answer. Thus, she was a little surprised when the other slowly nodded her head _'yes'_.

Michiru took extra care in washing the golem. _'Her body looks every bit like that of a real human...'_ she thought. Every time her hand brushed against one of the scars, the other would visibly flinch, though stay in place and not try to get away.

_'She knows I'm helping her,'_ Michiru thought, still feeling a little guilty for causing her new friend pain. _'She feels pain, yet understands that she needs to endure...'_

Suddenly, Michiru felt a presence at her back. Two hands snaked around her waist and chest from behind her.

"You started the party without me..." A voice murmured into her ear.

"Y-yomi..." Though startled at first, she had been through enough similar episodes to be too shocked at what was happening now.

"So I see you are caring very well for our friend, Chiruchiru...would you like me to take care of you too?" Yomi seductively whispered. Her hands began to roam more and she had brought her face close to Michiru's.

Familiarity did not, however, translate to fondness. Michiru blushed heavily at the suggestion. "Y-you...w-we shouldn't...I-I should finish g-g-getting her clean..."

Yomi backed off, and sighed, though an alluring smile played on her lips. "I know...you already told me this makes you uncomfortable...but I...oh, it doesn't matter."

Michiru felt her leave and head somewhere in the room.

All the while, the golem stood staring at the scene, face expressionless.

"Ah, sorry about that...that was Yomi, and..." her sentence was cut off as the golem moved her face within centimeters of her own, with an expression the same as that of Yomi earlier.

"U-u-um..." Michiru stuttered. Her face was still red from Yomi's 'treatment', and this new situation made it even worse.

For a while they stayed in that position. Perhaps sensing that nothing was going to happen, the golem moved back to her original place.

Michiru sat still for a few more moments, before finally snapping out of her trance. "W-well...you're all cleaned up now; here, let's put these clothes on..."

Soon, they returned to the room where they found Koyomi, not Yomi, asleep on the sofa. The golem looked to Michiru and, for the first time Michiru noted, yawned.

"You look pretty tired. Would you like to take a nap first?" she asked. The golem nodded and then plodded towards the bed, where she settled herself. Her breathing grew slow soon afterwards; she was also already asleep.

_'I guess that was quite a lot of interaction for today...'_ Michiru thought, beginning to tidy up the mess from the 'party'. _'I hope Otsu and Shito are successful in helping her...'_

--------------------

Otsu sneezed as he entered the cluttered room that served as a makeshift laboratory. He had earlier received the protein solution and the necessary formula papers from his 'appointment' with Nogi, then stopped briefly at Michiru and Koyomi's dorm and administered one infusion of the solution to the golem, which should last about a couple of days.

_'It's going to be a long day today...' _

In truth, it already was. As he began preparing the chemicals, he recalled the earlier meeting with Bekko in the morning. His estimate had not been far from the value given by the Ferryman concerning the addition to their debt. At least the higher-ups were convinced to let them go on with their gamble.

One significant obstacle down...if only this other obstacle, which was just as significant, if not more so, would be as easy to solve...

Would Shito have a harder time of it, or him? A defective body, and a defective soul...which one would prove easier to heal? Or would 'fix' be a more appropriate word? Being in the medical field was affecting even his use of words...

Time seemed to crawl as he toiled. The basic compositions of both compounds were simple enough to reproduce, given that the instructions were orderly and detailed; it was finding the correct mix of each component that proved trying. And how could he know when, or if, he got it right; there was no lab rat to do preliminary tests on...a certain amount of intuition would be needed...

_'Tch...what a troublesome cure this is...' _he thought, stumped.

Again with the medical terms...it wasn't as if the golem was a patient with a terminal illness that could take her life any time...

...or was it?

Taking some time off, he came to reflect on what exactly he was doing, and for what...or for whom. Why did he even think of saving that unnatural life in the first place?

The answer popped into his head: simply because it was a life. That was the only reason necessary.

Come to think of it, even Shito was born into this world through bizarre circumstances, right? And the fact that his mother was already a zombie when she gave birth to him...wouldn't that have made her just as 'illegal' as the doctor Yoshizumi was? If so, then why was Shito allowed to continue existing as a zombie? Sure, he had protection from the powerful Xu Fu mafia, but now that he was deeply within Zombie Loan territory, why was there no action being done by those higher-ups?

_'Strange...I think I'm beginning to understand Shito a bit more...no wonder he felt so attached to her...'_

The fact that they were permitted to continue with their golem restoration confirmed that the hard and fast rules as far as life and death are concerned do not always apply. Heck, just the fact that Shito or any of them continued to go on being as they were proved that point.

He shook his head. These thoughts were getting too complicated.

The bottom line was that he was working to help, to save a living being, to enhance the quality of life of something that was most definitely alive. And that was one of the most important duties of a physician.

With renewed resolve, he returned to the task at hand: there wasn't a moment to lose...a life depended on him.

------------------------------  
------------------------------

**A/N:** I actually had a lot of insight while coming up with this chapter. I like it so much at this point; I have to tear myself away from the PC to get some sleep already (it's almost 1AM). Oh well...until next time.


	3. Ways and Means

**A/N:** It's been...way too long. Coz I've been mainly way too busy, even during what should be vacation months. Anyways...

**KisaraCrystal & Kioasakka **- Sorry about not being able to update any sooner...writer's block plus a whole lot of work isn't good. haha...  
**KiKi Hayashi **- Thanks. That's also what I was thinking when I started this fic. It's gonna be short, though...  
**ylib** - Me and Otsu...we're alike in many ways (apart from the whole being a zombie thing) so I can rather relate and inject more character into him, although he becomes quite OOC. Plus he's integral to the story. School? Hm...even I'm not very sure.

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways...no more waiting. Enjoy!

--

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ways and Means**

--  
--

"Finally..."

Otsu was slumped on one of the laboratory chairs, looking very much worn-out; in fact, he was overcome with tremendous weariness, along with tremendous relief.

_'Though that took a little faster than I thought...'_

Deciphering the chemical combination for the 'life enzyme', as he called it, had been the most taxing piece of work he had undergone, both during and before his existence as a zombie. It was almost by chance he found the answer within the serum that Nogi made, and an antiserum created by the 'Doctor' Yoshizumi, the purpose of both being the degradation of living cells.

"It's a good thing I took biochemistry lessons back in medicine school seriously..." he mumbled absentmindedly.

"And it's a good thing the Xu Fu will not have me executed for this..." a voice sounded from the door.

Otsu didn't need to look to know it was Shito who entered. And by the sounds of more footsteps, perhaps Chika was there as well.

"Hey old man; how're ya doing?" Definitely no mistaking that tone.

The medical student finally straightened his posture and turned to face the two. "You're pretty early..."

Shito frowned. "Early? We're actually late. It's been two days already."

_'Two days?!'_ Otsu mentally exclaimed. For him, it was as if not even a whole day had passed since he began.

Chika caught his perplexed stare. "It's because you don't have a clock in here, that's why you lose track of time!" He scoffed.

Otsu cleared his throat. "Anyway...the serum has been completed, just now, actually. And you can probably surmise I have been working nonstop since I began. How were things on your side?"

Shito grinned. "Everything's fine; I now have all the necessary elements for the Soul Transfer spell."

"Oh? Not the Corpse Release?"

"No. That would take too long, and I don't actually understand it fully, to tell the truth," Shito admitted, "but this will do just as well."

Chika scratched his already ruffled hair. "Wait a minute...soul transfer? You don't mean to..."

"Yes, I do mean to transfer a part of my own soul to her," the other youth interrupted resolutely.

Both Otsu and Chika looked perplexedly at Shito, then at each other, and then back.

"Are you insane?!" They both shouted.

Their dark-haired companion remained composed. "No, I'm serious."

"B-but your soul is what's keeping you alive! It's what keeps you...you!" Chika stammered.

Even Otsu's voice sounded almost frantic. "I had thought you would come up with something that would impart a soul into that golem, but I didn't think you would go this far."

Shito grunted. "What is it to you guys anyway? And besides, you should know more than anyone, doctor, that parts of the human body may be transplanted or harvested for the use of others. Am I not right?"

_'But...to transplant a human soul...?'_ Otsu was astonished at the idea, and took no pains to hide it.

"It would be like I was the donor of this much-needed 'organ', and she the recipient."

"But what about the issues of compatibility, or about...for goodness' sake, we do not even know how much of a soul one would possibly need to keep on surviving."

Shito still kept calm...or rather, maintained an air of grimness. "It is true that the soul is the life essence of a living being. Therefore, the consequence of giving up a part of it would be, in effect, giving up a part of who you are."

Again the other two wore puzzled expressions.

"Are you saying this for certain?" Chika asked dryly.

Shito put a finger to his forehead. "It's what the technique dictates." He spoke as if recalling something from memory. "The ability to transfer any quantity of life force from one being to another..."

The silver-haired youth arched an eyebrow. "Then that means that your own lifespan will be shortened or something?"

"I...don't know..."

"Hmph..." Chika snorted. "And how about you, old man? Any chance that your medicine might have some serious side effect too?"

Otsu glanced at the vial on the center table. "You could say that...though it isn't as serious as losing one's soul." He took the vial and seemed to examine it more closely. "I need a pure sample of human DNA."

"The golem's? That shouldn't be hard..." Chika shrugged.

"I said human DNA...hers is incomplete. The DNA has to be somebody else's, and it has to be compatible – we can't just get from anyone...and it has to be female."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"I guess you could try Gopher's DNA...she's technically a human, right?"

"A gopher isn't a human, stupid..."

"What's your problem, Shit-shito?! You know exactly who I'm referring to!"

Otsu sighed. At least the bickering of the two showed they weren't totally dejected. Michiru's DNA was definitely worth testing...and if it didn't match, there was Koyomi, or maybe even the headmistress Shimotsuki.

_'At least this is easier than finding a donor for a soul...'_ he thought.

--  
--

"W-what? My DNA was compatible?"

Michiru looked surprised, yet tremendously pleased at the same time.

_'It figures she would be...she's been only too eager to help out...'_ Otsu mulled. He was showing everybody the samples he had taken earlier from Michiru and Koyomi. Both were a match for the necessary DNA.

"You hear that, Hope? We're one step closer to making you all better," Michiru said, patting the golem girl on the head.

"...Hope?" Shito queried.

Michiru colored. "Oh, I kind of gave her a name...Hope...I think it suits her, since we are hoping for a successful, uh, operation..."

"That so...?" Shito mumbled, finally nodding after a few moments. "...it's a beautiful name."

"You think so too? Ha...haha, thanks. It's decided then..."

"So that means you can use both of them as your sources of DNA, is that correct?" Bekko, who seemed silently uninterested since the beginning, asked the medical student.

"In effect, yes. And I plan to do just that. I need only some specific base sequences, and they both have the exact fragments. However, the process would require a fairly large amount of pure sample...so I think it would be best to use both of them, to minimize the amount of blood I have to extract from each." He now turned to both girls. "That is...if it would be fine with you."

Michiru answered without hesitation. "I am willing to give some of my DNA for Hope!"

Koyomi, however, was a little less enthusiastic. "Another blood extraction...?" The last time ended in her fainting and Yomi making her appearance, much to Michiru's woe.

Otsu nodded. "I'm afraid so...I'll need ten units in all, so that's five units each," he said, showing them five plastic containers that measured 'one unit'.

Koyomi fainted right then, and Michiru caught her before she could hit the floor. "Hey! Won't that give us anemia or something?!"

The medical student, in a very rare instance, grinned jokingly. "Kidding...I just need two in all. DNA can be replicated after being purified. That amount of blood and the equipment at the lab should be enough to get it done quickly enough."

There was a moment of stunned silence as the others tried to process what just happened. One thing was on everyone else's mind: _'Otsu just cracked a joke?'_

Chika was the first to recover. "Hahaha! That's a good one, old man!" He laughed, and Yuuta followed suit.

Shito, Bekko, and Shimotsuki merely stared incredulously, wondering if it would ever happen again.

Though visibly relieved, Michiru yelled at Otsu. "Don't scare us like that! Poor Koyomi was frightened enough to..."

A hand caressing her arm made her stop suddenly. "...Chiruchiru...you DO care..."

The lapse was only momentary. "...faint and make Yomi reappear!"

Bekko shrugged. "Well, at least we now know another way of getting her out. Though Otsu...I would have expected behavior like this from the two delinquents...but you? This is strange indeed. "

"Must be all the sleep I missed these days..." the medical student coughed, though he still had an air of amusement about him.

The ferryman shrugged again. "Actually it doesn't matter one way or the other...but what lifts morale and improves efficiency of work is very much encouraged." The headmistress nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what else I can do."

The others were talking and laughing boisterously with one another until Bekko settled them down. "Now that the corporeal means are secured," he motioned to Shito, "what of the ethereal?"

The person indicated stood, wearing solemn expression. "Yes...as I was telling Otsu yesterday, for this purpose, I will evoke the Xu Fu technique of Soul Exchange in lieu of the Corpse Release."

The ferryman adjusted his eyeglasses. "This is most interesting, Shito...too risky?"

Shito nodded. "And too unpredictable. You never know what will happen if you try to make something out of nothing. In any case, this spell should yield the desired results." For a moment, he glanced towards Chika, whose eyes narrowed threateningly. Shito continued. "But like the DNA required for Otsu's methods, I will need donor souls." Chika seemed content at the explanation.

Another round of silence followed, with a more serious aura around.

Michiru broke the silence with a stammer. "Well...that, uh, makes sense. Otherwise, it wouldn't be called 'soul exchange', huh?"

"True..." Bekko replied.

Shito looked grim. "Thus, I have volunteered to give as much of my own soul as is required in the technique."

Chika looked irritated beyond words. "Now listen here...!"

Otsu interjected, speaking in a commanding tone directed at Shito. "Let me ask this: should it be only one donor soul? Or could several people share the quota, like with the DNA?"

Shito looked to the side. "From what I know, there could be more than one, but..."

"Compatibility?" The medicine expert interrupted.

"No restrictions..." the reply was even quieter.

"Then that settles it!" Chika had had enough, that not even the ferryman could stop him as he grabbed Shito by the collar, surprising him. "We're all going to donate whatever soul or whatever is needed for this technique, no matter what you say!"

"You..."

"He's right, Shito!" Michiru exclaimed all of a sudden. "I'm not exactly sure what might happen if you give up your soul, but with all of us sharing the burden, it shouldn't be too bad, right? We want to help you! We want to help Hope!"

"But..."

Bekko combed a hand through his hair. "Losing even part of your soul is a very risky thing, Shito...if they want to contribute, I suggest you accept." There was an almost dangerous glint in his eye.

"There! I keep telling 'ya we're all seeing this through together, but you wouldn't believe me, you idiot!" Chika had his partner in a headlock.

"Hey! Get off me, you jerk! All right! All right, you win!" Shito roared, though there was more than a touch of gratitude in his voice.

Cheerful laughter soon followed.

"Well, now that that's done, all we have to do is set a schedule." Bekko announced, scribbling in a notebook.

--  
--

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this chap doesn't quite seem...right. I kinda pressed the latter parts. Anyway, it's only gonna be a chapter or two more to go...told 'ya this'd be short...thanks again to all who're reading this, double to those who bother to review!


	4. Doubt and Trust

**A/N: **Took a while, but here's the last chapter to this short fic...yeah, it did take quite a long time, but I've got legitimate reasons this time. LOL

**KisaraCrystal - **Again I apologize for taking my sweet time in updating. I really appreciate you liking the story, and for reviewing throughout! Cheers!  
**ashimaru - **Thanks.ChikaxShito? Well, I guess it was unintentional. I put a little something different in this chapter, though.  
**realityfling - **Thanks too. We're both sentimental idealists I guess (or maybe not). She's just so adorable to leave dead.

Anyways, I won't rant on any more this time. Let's get this on! Enjoy!

--

--

**CHAPTER 4**

**Doubt and Trust**

--

--

Two hours to midnight.

October 31.

Halloween.

"While I think we couldn't have picked a more appropriate day," Chika pointed out, "I STILL THINK WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE GETTING CANDY LIKE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO!!"

The whole group was on the building rooftop. Only Koyomi and Michiru were dressed in monster costumes, of a witch and a mummy respectively, though Chika expressed in no subtle terms that he felt left out.

Shito was a lot more interested on the task at hand than in childish gallivanting and candies. "Conditions are perfect for the Soul Exchange. Though I have to admit, I'm not exactly surprised that you find yet another stupid reason to try to deviate from what we've already set out to do! Akatsuki!" While he spoke, he deftly took his true hand from Chika's arm, and, reattaching it to his own arm, quickly had a revolver aimed squarely at the silver-haired youth's nose.

_'So fast...'_ Everyone stared, shocked. Shito was allowing no further tomfoolery this time.

"Alright! Alright! I'll behave! Now put that away, you moron!" Chika wailed, waving his one trembling hand as a sign of compliance.

The other boy gave an annoyed grunt of assent, then returned the severed hand. "You'd better. And don't ever sound like you doubt me again."

And Shito knew he was right. Tonight, conditions _were_ perfect, or perhaps more specifically, _will be_ perfect, at exactly midnight. But preparations were necessary, not the least of which was the hour-long infusion of Otsu's bioengineered DNA and enzymes (the extraction was, to Koyomi's utter relief, done and over with the previous day). He sighed, and glanced at the golem-girl. She looked afraid, though not as confused and clueless as she was once before. She was actually learning to adapt to other people, and to live in this world. His mind wandered to the time when he was bound to a creaky cot in a cold, grimy cell, how she gently, almost coyly and lovingly, showered him with caresses; yet, try as she might, her body was itself without warmth.

_'Will she be able to feel warmth when this is all done, I wonder...?'_ He thought.

...because even he was not sure whether he could feel warmth himself...

--  
--

Otsu was preparing the blood-chemical mixture for infusion; the doctor had wanted the operation to be in a more sterile environment, but certain compromises had to be made for both corporeal and ethereal methods to succeed...and his were the more flexible methods.

--  
--

Bekko and Shimotsuki, taking time off from their respective duties, stood watching the city below.

"What do you suppose are the chances that something might turn terribly wrong tonight, headmistress?" the Ferryman asked.

Shimotsuki remained still, seemingly staring at nothing. "Chances are..." she answered softly, "...I suppose not."

"I suspected as much. Still," he continued, now grinning, "this will definitely be something to witness."

"Of course..." was another soft reply.

--  
--

Hope clung to Michiru's dress while Koyomi and Yuuta stood nearby, all trying to be supportive yet all clearly nervous.

In the sky, dark clouds began gathering to the west; lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. Yet even as the minutes passed, the impending storm stayed away from the Zombie Loan building, as if something was holding the clouds back.

_'...and probably something IS definitely keeping them back...'_ Michiru thought, noticing the strange occurrence. _'And by the way, everything here IS a strange occurrence...it does seem kind of silly wondering about all this after everything I've been through, after everything we all have been through.'_

Hope must have noticed the gray clouds as well, as she clutched Michiru's mummy-costume even tighter.

"Hey, you're afraid of lightning and thunder?" Koyomi asked.

Michiru placed an arm around Hope, soothing her. "There's no need to worry; I don't think it'll be reaching us here." Her words seemed to have the desired effect, as Hope relaxed a little.

"Well you guys look like you're having fun..." It was Chika who approached them. He looked tense, and yet bored at the same time.

Michiru noticed his uneasiness. "You aren't also afraid of the lightning, are you, Chika?"

"What are you...?! I am not!" His first reaction was to bonk Michiru on the head, but seeing Hope grasping onto her, seeking protection, made him merely wave a hand dismissively.

"Then...you're actually worried about what might happen?" Michiru asked.

Chika was still staring at the golem girl. "I guess so..." He said in a suddenly soft voice. Here he was, admitting something so pathetic! Could Hope be affecting him so much that it had come to something like this? Though Chika was consciously aware of what he was saying, it did not appear to be so terrible...

"So now you want to hug Michiru too, huh?" Yuuta suddenly interjected slyly.

That woke Chika up. "W-what?! I most certainly do not!" This time, he didn't have the impulse to strike out at anyone; both he and Michiru were blushing rather fiercely.

--  
--

"It's almost time..." Shito's brave tone belied the current paleness of his face. It was twenty minutes to midnight.

Otsu had started infusing DNA material into Hope, 'via IV route', he explained, almost one hour past. Now, the golem girl looked to be in deep sleep, though something was definitely changing in her appearance...Otsu's methods seemed to be working, somehow.

_'If only I could be as sure with the Soul Transfer...'_ Shito thought, checking his watch again; now fifteen minutes to twelve.

The runes he had to draw in a circle around the infusion table – an altar had to be forgone in this case – were uncomplicated: the symbols for life, for death, for eternity, power, cause and consequence. And several others that 'looked like fancy stencils', Michiru remarked.

"Don't mock the ciphers of the Xu Fu!" Shito snapped, to which she cringed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just that..." He sighed again.

Michiru said after a pause, "No need to apologize; I understand how worried you must be for her, for Hope. I'm also really worried. But I believe you can..."

Shito interrupted her. "Do zombies even have a soul...?" He seemed distracted all of a sudden, realizing that not once during the entire course of events was the point formally raised. He had not bothered to consult the Mafia about the particular issue, choosing to work on his own.

"What? Of course we do!" Michiru replied in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone of voice.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Her answer made Shito wonder if all they were going to do was trade questions. She continued. "We are alive, we can think, we can feel, do stuff, move around..."

"And what about Hope, huh?! She can do all of those things even though she's just a golem. What now makes us any different?!" He replied, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Chika was about to retort, and probably bash his partner, but Michiru stopped him.

She addressed Shito. "We are aware of what we are doing, and have our own will. We know what is wrong from right, and can decide whether to do one or the other."

"And so?!"

Michiru looked at Hope, asleep, peaceful. "I believe that even now, she already has a soul. But she also needs our help to make it complete. You should have noticed it, even before."

"It's like her body," Otsu said contemplatively, nodding. "Flesh and blood, functioning organs and systems, and maybe as alive as any of us, but still imperfect. Thinking about it, I wonder whether I was manipulating her physical composition, or simply speeding up, uh, her maturation..."

Shito frowned. "She would have died if you hadn't given her that enzyme."

The medical student smiled, as if he finally understood something. "Yes. I see now. Do you know what an enzyme is, Shito? It's a substance that only facilitates a chemical reaction. I haven't actually done anything to alter her core composition; her body was deteriorating at an alarmingly fast rate, and I just slowed that process down. The DNA was necessary to stabilize everything." His smile grew wider. "I see now...I was following that line of reasoning without realizing it earlier."

His words were simple enough for Shito to understand everything. _'Facilitating something that was already there...so transferring part of a soul to another...'_

The stern voice of the Ferryman brought them all back to the situation at hand. "Shito. It's two minutes to midnight."

"Oh...very well then..." He, Chika, Michiru and Otsu, the soul donors, stood at certain points along the circle of runes – one by her head, two on each side, and the last by her feet.

Shito peered at Hope's face. It was more...alive. For an instant, he thought he saw a smile playing on her lips...

--  
--

A soft wind blew.

Then a feeling of...being.

No ectoplasm, no light, no sound, no smell. Even the wind seemed to be gone.

No awareness of time or space. No awareness of anything.

Just a feeling of life.

Of being alive.

--  
--

Shito opened his eyes, and was surprised to find that they were closed in the first place.

Looking around, the others in the circle were doing the same. Apparently, they all had the same experience.

"...anything different?" Chika ventured, the first to speak.

"I don't think so..." Michiru answered.

"Doesn't appear to be any..." Otsu replied.

Nothing seemed to have changed; even Shito felt exactly as he had before.

The Ferryman approached them. "In all honesty, I was expecting something more exciting..."

"What time is it...?" Shito asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Hmm...? Exactly six after twelve. Put simply, you all were just standing around quietly for five minutes."

"Nothing happened?"

Bekko only shook his head.

Shito frowned. "Headmistress?"

In contrast to the Ferryman's sour expression, Shimotsuki looked rather pleased.

"Congratulations," she said simply.

A feeling of great relief and exhilaration washed over Shito. Hope still appeared to be in slumber, breathing evenly, but now there was something other than her physical appearance that seemed changed.

Parts of the cracked skin of her golem body were peeling off, revealing a rosy tint underneath.

Leaning over her supine form, he put his hands on both sides of her face.

She was warm.

Something was different.

On the floor, the markings had all disappeared, though a special ink had been used to paint them – something that could not have been removed by just the wind.

Hope stirred slowly. Shito was somewhat surprised by her movements, which were less mechanical, more deliberate, in his arms.

She opened her eyes, and he saw that they sparkled – compared to her previously dull gaze.

Something was absolutely different.

"...Hope?" Shito stammered.

"...Shi...to..."

It was the first time she had ever spoken. And she knew his name, recognized him at once.

That Michiru was happily crying while clutching Chika's shirt (with him halfheartedly trying to pry her away, his face flushed crimson), that Otsu lit a cigarette and held back his own tears (truly a sight to behold – Otsu crying!), that Koyomi, Yuuta, Bekko and Shimotsuki were nearby and in a similar state of jubilation, that Halloween was over and the night was slowly dawning to day – all these went unnoticed to Shito.

All he beheld was the girl in his arms. No more a golem, but the same as them. A true life. To him, as she had been all along.

"Th-ank...you..."

And, for once, he was truly happy.

--

**END**

--

Date finished: September 6, 2008 (10:45 PM)

**Final A/N:** I DID say in the introduction that this was going to be cheesy...

Whew! For a 4-chapter fic, this took a very long time! I can't say I didn't sort of rush through the last chapter...though this WILL definitely do. I'm pretty happy with how it was written, matter of fact. As for the all the nitty-gritty details and all (especially with the techniques and all), I'll leave that to imagination.

Period. So there. Haha.

Sequel? Maybe...I didn't get into how her personality was after the whole thing, and can't help feeling that something's missing...

Many, many thanks to all those who read and reviewed as well as to all those who read and didn't review! I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic.

Ciao until next time!


	5. Epilogue: Musings

**A/N: **Surprised?

**Epilogue**

--  
--

**Musings**

--  
--

Hope bounded down the stairs and out the door. "Come on, guys! We're all going to be late for class!"

"We're right behind you!" Michiru and Koyomi chorused, also dashing out of the dormitory they were all staying in.

Even further behind, Chika and Shito moved at a leisurely pace, considering they needed to hurry; though the silver-haired boy was moving a little slower.

"Oi, hurry it up, Akatsuki. As she says, we'll end up being late because of you." Shito scolded halfheartedly, stifling a yawn.

Chika replied just as feebly, also half-asleep. "I don't see you in a rush, Shit-o. Mind your own self."

Shito just sighed and turned his attention to the girls walking ahead of them, watching one in particular.

Hope was certainly more active these days. The first ones after her 'transformation' were a little tense, a little strange, a little uncertain, but things soon grew commonplace and even comfortable.

Hope had a healthy, fair complexion; her face was almost always a little rosy, as if she was blushing somewhat all the time. Her long bright pink hair was straight and silky, neatly tied in a ponytail. She was athletic and her movements were graceful, though she was best with deft hand activities, writing, typing and stitching, the latter something she was especially fond of.

Hope was always smiling, and was perhaps just a little too gullible and carefree. 'She might have gotten it from Koyomi.' Otsu joked when Shito mentioned it once before...though Shito wasn't exactly sure if that really was a joke. Her grades were just about average – a significant feat considering there was a lot for her to learn still; she worked diligently at both studies and chores.

She wasn't a help when it came to zombie hunting, but Shito was more than pleased to have somebody to welcome them home at the end of a hard day's work...someone to welcome _him_ home – and especially that it was her.

More and more every day, Hope was learning, improving, maturing.

It worried Shito to think what might have happened, or what might NOT have happened, if they had just left her to perish all those months ago. And he was thankful every time he recalled what they were able to do for her.

A shout from ahead woke him from daydreaming. "Hey you boys! You'd better move faster or we're leaving you behind!" Hope's tone was both childish and melodious at the same time. She wasn't joking this time, though.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go to school just yet..." Chika complained.

"Just shut up and pick up the pace, Akatsuki." Shito quickened his steps. He was smiling, more out of genuine delight than annoyance or sarcasm.

"H-hey! Don't leave me behind! Wait up!"

--  
--

**END (REALLY!)  
**

Date finished: September 13, 2008 (12:43 AM)

**Really Final A/N:** Instead of a sequel, I decided to make a short epilogue. And a rather cliché epilogue scenario it is, IMO. Well, haha. Whatever. It makes me happy.

This really is the end. Hoping for Zombie Loan season 2...if it isn't out already.

Many, many thanks to all those who read and reviewed, especially to KisaraCrystal for being such a faithful reviewer (no sequel at this rate, sorry), as well as to all those who read and didn't review! I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic.

Ciao until next time!


End file.
